Bir Geyşanın Anıları (film)/iktibasları
Geyşa - Bir Geyşanın Anıları (Roman) - Bir Geyşanın Anıları (film) - Bir Geyşanın Anıları (film)/iktibasları A Geisha (film Anıları) Bir Geyşanın Anıları Sayuri hakkında bir film, 2005 a Geisha Miyako çalışma öncesi ve Dünya Savaşı'ndan sonra olduğu. Yönetmen Rob Marshall tarafından. Arthur Altın ve Robin Swicord tarafından yazılmıştır. Içeriği hide 1 Narrator (Sayuri yaşlı bir kadın olarak) 2 mameha 3 Başkanı Iwamura 4 Cumhurbaşkanı Nobu 5 Sayuri 6 Hatsumomo 7 Anne 8 Auntie 9 Diyalog 10 Oyuncular 11 Dış bağlantılar Değiştir Narrator (Sayuri yaşlı bir kadın olarak) Benimki gibi bir hikaye anlattı asla. Gibi kırılgan benim için dünya olarak yasaktır; olmadan kendi gizemleri onu yaşayamaz. Tapınağı, bir şiir "kaybı" olarak adlandırılan, taş oyulmuş. Üç kelime var ... ama şair onları dışarı çizik vardır. You "" Zarar okuyamaz ... Sadece hissediyorum. Kalp, yaprak gibi her umut dökülme yavaş bir ölüm ölür ... Bir gün kadar there are none. No umuyor. Hiçbir şey kalır. It Geisha için istediğiniz değildir. It Geisha için üzülüyorum değildir. Geyşa yüzen dünya bir sanatçıdır. She Dances. She sings. Seni eğlendirir. Whatever you want. Dinlenme gölgeler olduğunu. Dinlenme sır değildir. Annem her zaman ablam Satsu ahşap gibi söyledi; bir sakura ağacı olarak yeryüzüne köklü. Ama ben su gibi olduğunu söyledi. Su taş bile kendine yol bölmek edebilirsin ... ve ne zaman sıkışmış, su yeni bir yol yapar ... Ölüm haberleri dışında haber olmayan bir yıl. Şehirler duman bulutları içinde buharlaşırken Rumors. Ve sonra bir yıl ve bir başka. Hiçbir şey. Pirinç ... iş ... pilav ... çalışır. Hiçbir şey. Onu olabilir. Bu kadar farklı mıydı? Bir kez sevdi. Bir kez umuyordu. Onu olabilir. Kendi geleceğe bakarak olabilir. Kadar gerçek gelecekte havadan düşen geldi ... atıfta Şimdi ben gözden istediğiniz şeyi anladım; noktası ama geyşa olmak değildi biri olmak. Bir geyşa olmak için ... Evet, bu zor hayatta bir amaç oldu. Ama bir geyşa olmak için ... Şimdi olarak görebiliyordu bir adım-taş başka bir şey için. Bir adam için, Geyşa olabilir sadece yarım eşi. Biz Nightfall eşleri vardır. Ve yine iyilik, çok unkindness sonra öğrenmek için ... Daha fazla cesaret biliyordu ile küçük bir kız, onun namazı cevap vardı ... bu mutluluk denilen edilemez bulur anlamak için? Sonuçta bu bir İmparatoriçe anılarında, ne de bir kraliçe değildir. Bu başka bir tür anıları vardır. Değiştir mameha Chiyo Unutmayın, geyşa courtesans değildir ve biz karıları değiliz. Biz, vücutlarımız bizim becerileri satmak. Biz, başka bir gizli dünya yaratmak güzellik sadece bir yer. "Geyşa" sanatçı demek çok kelime ve bir geyşa olmak bir sanat hareketli iş olarak değerlendirilecektir olmaktır. Siz onun parçalarını tek bir bakışla bir adam durabilir Kendini gerçek bir geyşa çağrı yapamazsınız. We don't haline geyşa kendi kaderlerini takip etmek. Çünkü başka çaremiz yok biz geyşa olur. No man ever çoktan almıştı bir şey için çok teklif olur. Değiştir Başkan Iwamura Biz gereken Hiçbirimiz, bu hayatta kadar iyilik bulabilirsiniz. ilk nehir tarafından Chiyo uygun Nereye böyle şaşırtıcı gözlerinin geldi? Benim için Gülümse, değil mi? Ben Nobu hayatımı borçluyum. Yani, ben sana mutluluğu bir şans olduğunu gördüm, ben bir kenara ve durdu ... Ama yapamam artık. Ben çok geç değildir umuyoruz. Değiştir Cumhurbaşkanı Nobu Hayatta Üç şey olursa olsun ... Sumo, iş ve savaş. Bir anlama, sen hepsini biliyorum. Ama neden gereken bir Geisha bakımı? Size zaman koparma dizeleri ve dans harcama. Bazı şeyleri benden önce kaldırdı ki olamaz sevmiyorum. Değiştir Sayuri Her geyşa para bu tür kullanır. Ben alçakgönüllü beg to differ. Ne sumo ama devleri arasında bir dans nedir? Ne iş ama şirket arasında dans nedir? Ben dans her türlü hakkında bilmek istiyorum. Şimdi neden Sumo gibi, onun görünümünü tek başına bir adam güç hakim asla bakın. O benim bir yaşam istiyorum! Görmüyor musun? Ben almış her adım, çünkü ben köprü üzerinde çocuktum ben size yaklaştırmak olmuştur. Değiştir Hatsumomo Ayrıca, kimin bir erik ne zaman birileri bir lokma olmuştur istiyor? Yazık, hâlâ balık kokuyor. Neden sessiz olamaz? Stay Out odamdan. Sana şeyler müessir olamaz. Ben sadece Genel şimdi duyabiliyorum. "Neden Hatsumomo. Sen yasemin kokusu ... Bu yeni parfüm's için kullanılır ...? Blowfish?" En azından değil olarak kardeşi olarak kötü koku yok. Biliyorsun, o buradaydı. tehditkar Ne Kaorin demek mi? You're Just Jealous biri benim için umurunda! It's that kimono. O ne de o stroyed hatırlar. Şimdi, o bile almak istiyor. Ben seni yok eder. Neden Sayuri ... ne buldum bak. Uzun bir zaman için sevgi gizleme been ... Her geyşa yapmalısınız kurban! Hatsumomo onu Kimono elde ettiğini sıkılır sıkı! olarak onun hakkında ortak bir fahişe aramak için Koichi, onu ilişki Mocks bunu söyleme! Değiştir Anne Doktor çok pahalı. Size oldukça borç bozucu gibi görünmektedir. Kimono yok. Tren bileti, Mr Bekku, pilav ve turşu, geyşa okulu, tüm bunlar, Bay Tanaka ödenen paranın üstüne. Ve ne? Ve şimdi kaçmak var kardeşini duyuyorum! O sizin için bekleyin ve yoktu şimdi geri gelmek asla. Hiç bir kız kardeşi vardı unutur gerekir. Biz sadece aile oldular. Sadece dokuz? Bu ülkede kızlar her zaman daha sonra da değer konum maliyet. Şimdi onu da geri göndermek için geç değil. için abartmıyorum! Yıldır sizin hoş olmayan şekilde tahammül, senin faul temper. Neden, kendini atma o Koichi ortak bir fahişe gibi! Telefon On Sana bir enayi sanıyorsun? Acele edin! gülerek Orada kendinizi de gawking karşılığı ayakta yapmak değilsiniz! Değiştir Auntie Çünkü iyi para getiriyor Anne Hatsumomo tahammül Sadece nedenidir. Asla unutma, bu Hatsumomo kimin akşam yemeği için ödediği ise, arka clothes. O yirmi zaman, o zaten onu satın alma bedelinin geri kazanılan vardı! Duyulmamış! O zamandan beri hanamachi bir konuşma oldu. Geyşa, bir sanatçı gibi şık bir gardırop ihtiyaçlarını mürekkep ihtiyacı var. Eğer o düzgün giyimli değil, sonra gerçek bir geyşa değildir. arkasında Sparking çakmaktaşı şans için! Değiştir Diyalog Başkan: Sana kendini anlatmak asla; o kadar da mütevazı bir. Biz Mançurya'da birlikte savaşıyorlardı. Bir patlama oldu. O bunun kötü Bana korunmaktadır. Siz hayal olabilir ben artık bir borç ona borçluyum. Benim, örneğin büyük bir - sabır öğretti Nobu vardır. Ve ben sırayla onu öğretmek için çalıştık: siz siz yapabilirsiniz hayatın tadını çıkarmak gerekir. Sayuri: kiraz çiçeği ders! Başkan: Bu yüzden Nobu sizi seviyor olduğunu. Beklediğimiz olmamalıdır mutluluk, Sayuri. Bizim hak bir şey değildir. Hayatın yolunda giderse, bu ani bir armağan; sonsuza dek geçen yapamıyorum! Hatsumomo: "Sayuri" ... Tatlı olarak bir isim olarak o! Ben bu gün bile ortak bir Chambermaid kendini bir geyşa arayabilirsiniz korkuyorum. Yani, böyle içten bir genç Maiko görmek, güzel değil mi? G ENEL: [] gülerek: Neden evet! Mameha: için: Elbette onu zarif övgü için Hatsumomo teşekkür etmek istiyorum? Sayuri: Çok fazla Hatsumomo ben söylemek istiyorum. Hatsumomo: Bazen, akıllı sözler sessizlik olur. Sayuri: Kendi daha izleyin daha iyi bir tavsiye? Mameha: Sayuri ... Hatsumomo: Ah, Maiko. Ben bir ben, bir kere oldu. Sayuri: Elbette ... Ama bu çok uzun uzun ... uzun, çok uzun zaman oldu .... gülüyor Varsa pota çay olduğunu Baron: Ben Sayuri dışarı kazanılmış olur! Inanıyorum erkek gülmek Mameha: Baron Don't tease. Bu onun ilk zaman. Mameha: Şimdi sevgili Granny gitti, bir hizmetçi gerek var. Annesi: Ben büyük mameha soru asla. Ama ... sen hanamachi de kimseyi seçebilirsiniz! Mameha: [] gülerek: Beni övmek. Eğer o zaten Hatsumomo bağlı değildi Annesi: Ben, benim Kabak size istiyorum. Mameha: Lütfen, sormak rüya asla. Annesi: Ayrıca, ben her zaman Bayan Tatsuyo için Chiyo satabilir ... Mameha: güzellik ve yetenek için burun için göz ile kesinlikle ne korkunç bir atık olduğu olacağını görebilirsiniz? < Anne: Eğer değil tür Seni olduğunu bildiğimiz yürekli geyşa vardı o zaman Hatsumomo karşı entrikacı olduğunu düşünebilirsiniz! Mameha: Sonra, bir şüpheli mind yoksa minnettarım, Bayan Nitta. Annesi: Belki ile benim ilgi pike olabilir ... Mameha: Evet? Annesi: Teklifleriniz. Mameha: Ben Chiyo's okullaşma kapsayacaktır duraklar ve onun tüm harcamaları, ilk kez sahneye sonrasına kadar. Annesi: Şimdi eminim, sen alay vardır. Mameha: daha samimi olamazdı. Eğer Chiyo altı ay içinde ilk kez sahneye sonra dış borç geri ödemesi yoktur ... Annesi: İmkansız! Çok az zaman! Mameha: O zaman sana iki kere ödeme yapacaksınız. Annesi: Ne ...? pause Neden ... hayır geyşa olabilir ever ...! Mameha: Sana önemsiz duruma itiraz eminim? Annesi: Evet? Mameha: Eğer Chiyo zaman içinde kendi borcu siler izin ... Onu gelecekteki kazanç hiçbir parçası olacaktır. Annesi: Bu gerçek olamayacak kadar güzel. Mameha kadar bir şey olmaktır. Auntie: O içindeki oranı, bu kadar kesin değildir. Söylenti, beri başbakan onu mizuage satın, o yapılmış zengin has it! Annesi: Bu çok? Diye Chiyo fark düşünmek saçma! Hatsumomo: It's that kimono. O ne de o stroyed hatırlar. Şimdi, o bile almak istiyor. Annesi: tuhaf bir resim, değil mi? Hatsumomo çayevi için küçük Kabak ile çayevi sonra süpürme ve mameha bizim hizmetçi ile! []Oyuncular değiştir Ziyi Zhang - Sayuri Suzuka Ohgo - Chiyo (Sayuri bir genç kız olarak) Shizuko Hoshi - Narrator (Sayuri yaşlı bir kadın sesi olarak sadece) Michelle Yeoh - mameha Ken Watanabe - Başkan Iwamura Koji Yakusho - Cumhurbaşkanı Nobu Değiştir Dış bağlantılar Vikipedi hakkında bir makale var: A Geisha (film Anıları) A Geisha, Resmi web sitesi Anıları Internet Movie Database at a Geisha tırnak Anıları Sayfa kategorileri: 2005 filmleri | ABD filmleri | Japonca filmler | filmleri | Columbia Pictures filmleri | DreamWorks filmleri | Spyglass Eğlence filmler | Amblin Eğlence filmler Memoirs of a Geisha is a 2005 film about Sayuri, a Geisha working in Miyako before and after World War II. :Directed by Rob Marshall. Written by Arthur Golden and Robin Swicord. Narrator (Sayuri as an elderly woman) * A story like mine should never be told. For my world is as forbidden as it is fragile; without its mysteries it cannot survive. * At the temple, there is a poem called "Loss", carved into the stone. It has three words...but the poet has scratched them out. You cannot read "Loss"... Only feel it. * The heart dies a slow death, shedding each hope like leaves... Until one day there are none. No hopes. ''Nothing remains. * It is not for Geisha to want. It is not for Geisha to feel. Geisha is an artist of the floating world. She dances. She sings. She entertains you. Whatever you want. The rest is shadows. The rest is secret. * My mother always said my sister Satsu was like wood; as rooted to the earth as a sakura tree. But she told me I was like water. Water can carve its way even through stone...and when trapped, water makes a new path... *A year without news, except news of death. Rumors of cities evaporating into clouds of smoke. And then another year, and another. Nothing. Rice...work...rice...work. Nothing. *I could be her. Were we so different? She loved once. She hoped once. I could be her. I might be looking into my own future. Until the real future came falling from the air... to the war *Now I understood the thing I´d overlooked; the point wasn´t to become a geisha but to be one. To become a geisha...well, that was hardly a purpose in life. But to be a geisha... I could see it now as a stepping-stone to something else. * To a man, Geisha can only be half a wife. We are the wives of nightfall. And yet to learn of kindness, after so much unkindness... To understand that a little girl with more courage than she knew, would find that her prayers were answered...can that not be called happiness? After all, these are not the memoirs of an empress, nor of a queen. These are memoirs of another kind. Mameha * Remember Chiyo, geisha are not courtesans, and we're not wives. We sell our skills, not our bodies. We create another secret world, a place only of beauty. The very word "geisha" means artist, and to be a geisha is to be judged as a moving work of art. * You cannot call yourself a true geisha until you can stop a man in his tracks with a single look. * We don't become geisha to pursue our own destinies. We become geisha because we have no choice. *No man would ever bid so much for a thing he had already taken. Chairman Iwamura * None of us find as much kindness in this life, as we should. * he first meets Chiyo by the river Where did you come by such surprising eyes? * Smile for me, won't you? * I owe Nobu my life. So, when I saw he had a chance at happiness with you, I stood aside and... But I cannot any longer. I hope it is not too late. President Nobu * Three things matter in life... sumo, business, and war. Understand one, you know them all. But why should a Geisha care? You spend your time plucking strings and dancing. * I do not like things held up before me that I cannot have. Sayuri * Not every geisha uses that kind of currency. * I humbly beg to differ. What is sumo but a dance between giants? What is business but a dance between companies? I would like to know about every kind of dance. * I see now why you like Sumo, you can never judge a man's power by his appearance alone. * I want a life that is mine! *Can't you see? Every step I have taken, since I was that child on the bridge has been to bring myself closer to you. Hatsumomo * Besides, who wants a plum when someone has already had a bite? *A pity, she still stinks of fish. *''Why'' can't you be quiet? *Stay out of my room. I can't have you touching my things. *I can just hear my General now. "Why Hatsumomo. You used to smell of jasmine... What's this new perfume...? Blowfish?" * At least you don't smell as bad as your sister. You know, she was here. * threateningly What did you say, Kaorin? * You're just jealous somebody cares for me! *It's that kimono. She remembers how you de''stroyed'' it. Now, she wants to get even. *I shall destroy you. *Why Sayuri...look what I found. You've been hiding your love for a long time... The sacrifice every geisha must make! *''Hatsumomo is getting her Kimono tightened'' Tighter! *''Mother mocks her relationship with Koichi, about to call her a common prostitute'' Don't say it! Mother * Doctor is very expensive. You seem to be racking up quite a debt. Kimono, destroyed. Train ticket, Mr. Bekku, rice and pickles, geisha school, all of this, on top of the money I paid Mr. Tanaka. And for what? And now I hear your sister has run away! She didn't wait for you, and now she can never come back. You must forget you ever had a sister. We are your only family now. * Only nine? These country girls always cost more then they're worth. Too late to send her back now. * Hatsumomo Don't exaggerate! For years, we put up with your ungracious manner, your foul temper. Why, throwing yourself at that Koichi like a common prostitute! * the phone Do you think I am a sucker? * Hurry up! chuckling You're not making money standing there gawking at yourself! Auntie *Only reason Mother tolerates Hatsumomo is because she brings in good money. Never forget, it is Hatsumomo who pays for your supper, the clothes on your back. By the time she was twenty, she had already earned back her purchase price! Unheard of! She has been the talk of the hanamachi ever since. *Geisha needs an elegant wardrobe, just like an artist needs ink. If she is not properly dressed, then she is not a true geisha. * flint behind Sayuri For luck! Dialogue :Chairman: He would never tell you himself; he is far too modest. We were fighting in Manchuria together. There was an explosion. He protected me from the worst of it. As you might imagine, I owe him quite a debt. Nobu has taught me a great deal - patience, for example. And I in turn have tried to teach him: you have to savor life while you can. :Sayuri: The lesson of the cherry blossom! :Chairman: That is why Nobu likes you. We must not expect happiness, Sayuri. It is not something we deserve. When life goes well, it is a sudden gift; it cannot last forever! :Hatsumomo: "Sayuri"... A name as sweet as she is! I'm afraid these days even a common chambermaid can call herself a geisha. So, it's nice to see such a sincere young maiko, isn't it? :G'eneral': laughing: Why yes! :Mameha: Sayuri: Surely you would like to thank Hatsumomo for her gracious compliments? :Sayuri: There is so much I would like to say to Hatsumomo. :Hatsumomo: Sometimes, the smartest remark is silence. :Sayuri: What better advice to follow than your own? :Mameha: Sayuri... :Hatsumomo: Ah, a maiko. I was one myself, once. :Sayuri: Of course... But it's been such a very long, long...long, long...time. laughs :Baron: If there had been any tea in that pot, I believe Sayuri would have gotten it out! men laugh :Mameha: Don't tease, Baron. It is her very first time. :Mameha: Now that your beloved Granny is gone, you have no need for a maid. :Mother: I would never question the great Mameha. But...you could choose anyone in the hanamachi! :Mameha: laughing: You flatter me. :Mother: I'd give you my Pumpkin, if she were not already tied to Hatsumomo. :Mameha: Please, I'd never dream of asking. :Mother: Besides, I could always sell Chiyo to Mrs. Tatsuyo... :Mameha: With your eye for beauty and nose for talent, surely you can see what a terrible waste that would be?< :Mother: If you were not the kind-hearted geisha I know you to be, then I might think you were scheming against Hatsumomo! :Mameha: Then I'm grateful that you don't have a suspicious mind, Mrs. Nitta. :Mother: Perhaps you could pique my interest with... :Mameha: Yes? :Mother: Your offer. :Mameha: pauses: I will cover Chiyo's schooling, and all of her expenses, until after her debut. :Mother: Now I am certain, you are teasing. :Mameha: I could not be more sincere. If Chiyo has not repaid her debt within six months after her debut... :Mother: Impossible! Too little time! :Mameha: Then I will pay you twice over. :Mother: What...? pause Why...no geisha could ever...! :Mameha: I am sure you will not object to one trivial condition? :Mother: Yes? :Mameha: If Chiyo erases her debt in the time allowed... you will have no part in her future earnings. :Mother: It's too good to be true. Mameha is up to something. :Auntie: She isn't in it for the money, that much is for certain. Rumor has it, ever since the prime minister bought her mizuage, she's been rich! :Mother: That so? Absurd to think she noticed Chiyo! :Hatsumomo: It's that kimono. She remembers how you de''stroyed it''. Now, she wants to get even. :Mother: An odd picture, isn't it? Hatsumomo sweeping to teahouse after teahouse with our little Pumpkin, and Mameha with our maid! Cast * Ziyi Zhang - Sayuri * Suzuka Ohgo - Chiyo (Sayuri as a young girl) * Shizuko Hoshi - Narrator (Sayuri as an elderly woman, voice only) * Michelle Yeoh - Mameha * Ken Watanabe - Chairman Iwamura * Kôji Yakusho - President Nobu External links * Memoirs of a Geisha, Official website * it:Memorie di una geisha (film) Category:2005 films Category:American films Category:Japanese films Category:Drama films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:DreamWorks films Category:Spyglass Entertainment films Category:Amblin Entertainment films